


A Match Maid In Heaven

by queenofcats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Scent Kink, Spanking, im sinning so bad with this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcats/pseuds/queenofcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Excuse the horrible wordplay title, I had to.)<br/>Levi and Erwin are in a relationship, and looking to involve someone else. Enter one Mike Zacharias. He's everything Levi and Erwin want, and maybe more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Match Maid In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is so embarrassing. Not gonna lie, I'm mortified by this.  
> Please, please, someone tell me how to improve this, because I swear to god, it's not that hot. And I wanted it to be.  
> I'm only posting it to show I'm still alive. I am working on another chapter of Lucky, which should be up one day maybe soon. Who knows?  
> It's also completely unedited, and it sucks to high hell. :))))))))))))

"Levi, this is Mike. Mike, this is Levi." Erwin said. He was smiling serenely, and Levi knew that everything would be okay. He originally had been a little apprehensive when Erwin suggested a threesome, but Mike seemed... normal. Not like the guy that they'd interviewed before, a teen with weird coloured eyes that seemed kinda angry but also really turned on at the same time. He had barely glanced at Erwin, choosing to stare solely at Levi like he was trying to commit his face to memory. Probably so he could jerk off to it later, Levi had thought. And he certainly wasn't as weird as the person before the teenager, all crazy hair and wild eyes under glasses coated with grime. They had seemed interested in Erwin and Levi equally, which wasn't so bad, however they seemed as though they were scientifically interested, not sexually.

"Hi, Levi." Mike said, offering a hand out. Levi frowned for a fraction of a second before taking the hand. His fingers were thick and solid, and Levi felt himself getting a little hot just thinking about them in him.

"Yeah, hi." Levi said, a little too bluntly perhaps. Mike didn't seem to care, though, instead offering him a small smile.

To be quite honest, if Levi wasn't dating Erwin, he'd probably date someone like Mike. He was practically everything that he looked for in a man, at least, appearance-wise. Mike was tall, with a great presence, broad chested and with a rather handsome face - even if it was a little scruffy with the beard and hair. However, it meant nothing if he couldn't perform well in the bedroom.

"Look, I'm gonna jump straight in. How big is your cock?" Levi said, straight face on. Mike's eyes widened very slightly before he smiled.

"I think I'll let you answer that one, Erwin." Mike said. Erwin smiled sheepishly, before turning to Levi.

"Mike and I... briefly dated many years ago. We never had sex, but let me assure you, he is larger than me in all areas." Erwin answered. "That's why I asked for him today."

Levi nodded.

"Okay, any kinks? Limits? Anything else we should know about?" he asked, with suddenly a newfound appreciation for this Mike. Anyone that could put up with Erwin was amazing for that alone, but a man with a bigger cock than him... Well, Mike might have to join them more frequently.

"I have a bit of a size kink. I like when I have someone smaller than me to throw around. I also would regard myself as a Dom, so if you want, we can introduce that at some point. I don't mind if me and Erwin are both Doms, or if Erwin wants to be our sub. I also like lingerie, not on myself though." Mike said, before sniffing. "Makes me look weird."

Levi nodded, signalling for Mike to carry on. So far, Mike sounded pretty much perfect.

"Limits... Tough. I won't do anything that can cause lasting damage on anyone, so I won't cut you, burn you, or whatever. I also won't have anything to do with bodily functions. I'm not into scat or watersports. I think I'm pretty much up for anything else." he finished.

Erwin spoke suddenly. "Mike, he won't mind about your nose, you know."

Mike shifted in his seat, looking mildly uncomfortable. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Levi won't mind at all."

"Won't mind what?" Levi asked, frowning. He didn't like being kept out of anything, especially not in a situation like this when honesty was key.

"Mike has an exceptional nose. His sense of smell is like nothing I've ever encountered before. Because of that... he has a sort of scent kink?" Erwin answered, uncertainty heavy in his voice.

Mike nodded, looking embarrassed. Levi smirked very slightly.

"Is that so?"

\---  
A few dates with Mike later, dates spent planning out their night, spent checking and double checking that everyone was clean so they didn't need condoms, Erwin and Levi waited anxiously at home for Mike to arrive.

"It will be fine, you know. We can trust him to do well. I promise you." Erwin said, stroking silky black hair between his fingers. Levi shifted in Erwin's arms, sighing softly.

"I know. I'm just... Oh, shit, I don't know. I'm just a little worried that something'll go wrong. Or I'll freak out suddenly." Levi said. It had taken him a long time to get used to having sex with Erwin. The hygiene side of it, and the fact that having sex is as naked as you can be, emotions and everything else laid bare for one other person to see, made Levi feel sort of vulnerable. But he knew he could trust Erwin with his life. Mike, while he seemed like a decent guy, might not be what he seemed. Levi knew he was being silly, he knew it would turn out fine, but still.

A few moments passed, and there was a knock on the door. Erwin lifted Levi up and set him back down on the armchair, so he was free to go answer it. It was Mike, and he was welcomed in with a friendly pat on the back.

"I'm glad you could make it." Erwin said, arm dropping back to his side. Mike nodded, sniffing in reply. He waved awkwardly at Levi, who in turn offered a small smile.

"So, um... Should we get started?" Mike asked, looking between Erwin and Levi. They both nodded.

"I need to go get dressed, then." Levi said. He smirked, grey eyes flashing slightly.

Erwin nodded. "I'll wait with Mike. We can undress together." Levi knew this meant that Erwin would check on hygiene, and double check that Mike was prepared for everything.

He stood to go upstairs, practically racing up there. The agreed scenario would be a fantasy they'd all spoken about, the typical 'naughty maid meets hunky gentlemen' scene, and so he needed to be appropriately dressed for it.

Erwin had bought him a sexy maid costume from the internet, and Levi hadn't a clue how he'd managed to get the size completely right. The black fabric at the top clung to him, making his usually almost stocky shoulders and chest look dainty and delicate, while the small skirt puffed out just enough to accentuate his narrow waist and rounded ass. It was short enough that the slightest movement revealed his ass anyway, the flattering fit was just a bonus. He had stockings to go with the panties he was wearing, and some high heeled shoes to finish the whole outfit off. He'd been practising walking with them on for a couple of days, and it was easier than it looked. Levi hadn't wobbled once.

All dressed up, Levi looked in the mirror in their bedroom. It was surprising, to look at himself wearing all of it. He actually looked pretty hot.

He made his way slowly downstairs, trying to gauge whether Erwin and Mike were ready. They were sat, naked on the sofa, embracing each other. Erwin kept looking towards the stairs, so this was the sign that this was the beginning.

He knocked on the stair bannister, before clearing his throat.

"May I come in? I know my safe words, red, orange, green." he said, shocked at how timid he sounded. The costume must have been the reason for it, pushing him straight into the right state of mind for this. That was what it was. He felt the need to do right for both of the men there, and his unlimited trust and devotion to Erwin was beginning to seep over to Mike too. He was even looking at the ground, not daring to look at his masters in the eyes.

"Erwin, your maid, while he's an attractive one, is terribly rude. Doesn't even address us properly. No sirs or nothing." Mike said, scratching his beard.

Erwin nodded in agreement. "Well, he is a new maid, after all. However, I was hoping you might help me punish him later."

Levi stood waiting on the stairs. The way the other two were talking about him, as though he wasn't there, as though he was simply property, was almost humiliating. But it was enough to send the familiar fluttering of arousal into Levi's groin.

"Your maid should be working right now, unless he actually does want to be punished." Mike replied.

Erwin hummed in agreement, before standing. He walked over to Levi, heavy footsteps that showed how imposing he was, cock bobbing proudly and erect between his legs. Levi glanced quickly over at Mike's- Erwin really wasn't wrong there. It was huge, longer than Erwin's by a couple of inches, and pretty wide. There was no way it would fit into any of Levi's poor holes.

Suddenly, a large finger under his chin broke his train of thought.

"Did you not hear Mike, maid?" Erwin asked. His voice was no more than a deep murmur, as sexy and delicious as Erwin's voice got, really. "He said you should be working right now. But instead, you're stood here like nothing more than a common whore, as though you're trying to tempt us."

Levi, who usually would have punched Erwin for saying anything like that, instead nodded. "I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again." he replied. "I'll get on with my work now, if you'll excuse me." His breathing was beginning to pick up pace, and his cheeks were beginning to flush slightly. He knew from that moment onwards that everything would go well.

He made to move to the side of Erwin, trying to ignore the gorgeous body on display so he could pretend to be a maid, when he felt a hand on his wrist. It was tight enough to leave redness behind, and that was Erwin marking his property, showing Mike what was his. Levi couldn't say he minded.

He began moving things about, having to bend over occasionally to tidy away the room after Erwin had completely disrupted the whole layout of it. He knew both men were watching him like hawks, eyes glued to him. He knew that they probably liked it when he had to lean over, as his panties were on show completely then.

He felt exposed, but in a good way. And he surprisingly was so far into a submissive state of mind that he didn't want to punch either of them.

"I believe one of these cushions needs plumping up, maid." Erwin said finally. He pointed to one next to him, although Levi was on the other side of the sofa, where Mike was sat. Mike who, when Levi walked past to try and get to the cushion, pushed him back to the arm so he'd have to lean over both men to reach it. He did so, noticing that Mike's hand had worked its way over the lacy panties on his ass, squeezing as much as he could in his hand. He fell slightly onto their legs, trying not to hurt either of them or their exposed cocks. They took that as him misbehaving, so that earned him a quick swat on the backside from Mike.

"You can't even go a few moments without doing something wrong, can you, maid? I knew you were bad, but not this bad." Erwin sighed, sounding almost sad at the idea. "I believe we'll have to punish you now."

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir." Fuck, Levi wanted to be good for Erwin, and for Mike so bad. He didn't want to disappoint. 

"Mike, what do you think? Should we restrain him and make him watch us together? Should we make him pleasure us? Or should we just fuck him?" Erwin asked, raising a thick eyebrow at the man next to him.

"Hmm. I think I like the idea of him pleasuring us." Mike replied, running his thick fingers up and down the backs of Levi's thighs.

"He does have such pretty hands, and a lovely little mouth. Good choice." Erwin stared at Levi for a moment, before smiling devilishly. "Off you get then, maid. On your knees."

Levi did as he was told, absolutely shitting it. Mike's cock was huge, there was no way he'd fit it in his mouth or hands. And with that worry, he began thinking again about when he eventually had to take it up his ass. It'd be impossible.

He opened his mouth wide, waiting for someone to put their cock in. Luckily, Erwin made the first move.

"I think I'll get him warmed up for you, Mike." he said, standing up. "He's such a whore, he takes my cock in his mouth perfectly. Besides, I've been wanting to show off my talented little cocksucker to you for a while now, and I want you to see exactly what he can do."

Levi leant forward to kiss the tip of Erwin's cock. It was long and thick, and just perfect for Levi. They'd had conversations before where Erwin had confessed he believed that they were made for each other, quite literally two halves of a whole. It was soppy and romantic, but Levi did pretty much agree. Even when he topped, which was surprisingly often, he felt as though Erwin's ass was just right for him.

From this angle, however, Erwin's cock looked like it was far too big, but Levi had every confidence he could take it in whatever hole he wanted or needed to.

He pushed Erwin's foreskin back a little, just exposing his perfect looking head. His lips parted to take it in and he pulled the foreskin back as he basically devoured his gorgeous dick.

He sucked it a few times, eyes closing as he devoted himself to the task at hand. He could hear groans of approval, and feel Erwin's hands working into his hair, tugging and pulling as he went down harder and faster on him. Before long, he was deepthroating him, taking him in right to the back until he thought he might just choke on the cock in his mouth.

His hands rubbed up and down Erwin's thighs, feeling the thick muscle and the promise of power in them. One hand slipped down to play with heavy balls, squeezing and rolling them in his hands.

Before he could continue, he was thrown off of Erwin's cock and backwards, onto the floor. He was lying on his back, skirt up around his chest, and panties exposed. He wasn't hurt, because Erwin was always gentle even when he was pushing him about. And he honestly liked it. In the same way that Erwin sometimes craved submission because he needed an escape from the world, Levi needed it to feel a purpose, like he was useful for something and that he had a place to belong. It just so happened to frequently be at Erwin's feet.

"Maid, are you deaf? Did you not hear me telling you to stop?" Erwin asked, eyes dark with lust. He wasn't truly mad, but Levi still felt as though he was disappointed in him.

"I'm sorry, sir." Levi replied, voice cracking slightly. He'd learnt that the best way to deal with when he'd disappointed Erwin in a scene was to apologise, but not explain himself, because that was just giving excuses. He had to accept he'd made a mistake, and move on with it. After his punishment, of course

"I know you are. However, we have a guest, and we need to show that you can be well behaved. For that reason, I'm going to have to let Mike punish you now, and after he can try your mouth out. That can be your reward, so you don't have too many punishments in one go." Erwin said, blue eyes kind and soft. One of the things Levi loved about Erwin was that even when he was throwing him about, planning to have some man with a gigantic cock punish him, he was still good to him, and took care of all of his wants and needs.

"Okay, sir. Thank you, sir." Levi replied. He lay waiting for the two men to agree on an appropriate punishment for him, and was frankly relieved when it was decided that he wouldn't be penetrated by Mike. Instead, he'd be spanked, and then he'd have Mike's cock between his thighs.

"On your hands and knees, maid." Mike said. God, the man was good. His voice had a commanding tone to it when he let it, nowhere near as good as Erwin, but still. Levi had a reputation for being difficult, but Mike had managed to get him doing what he wanted easily.

Before he knew what was happening, a finger trailed across the panties, moving them down so that Levi's ass was exposed.

"Now, safe word?" Mike asked, voice a gentle murmur.

"Green." Levi answered. He was ready for this, in fact, he was close to begging for it. He needed to be punished, he needed to be spanked. Especially by hands like Mike's.  
"Good maid." came Mike's reply. "You can have twenty. Count each one for me, okay?"

Levi nodded and then it began. One firm hit after another. Mike's hand was almost as good as Erwin's, wide and heavy on his peachy ass. The burn of each blow turned Levi on more and more. He was even pushing back onto Mike's hand, that was how much he wanted it- how much he adored it.

He counted like he'd been told to, voice betraying how much he was enjoying himself.

When they finally reached twenty, Levi was almost disappointed. He had been shamefully close from being spanked alone.

Without warning, he heard the sound of a bottle opening, and flesh being pumped so it was slick and easy to manouevre, and then a voice. It was Mike.

"Keep your thighs tight together." he said, large hands pressing them together to show what he meant.

Levi did keep them like that, even when he felt Mike's thick cock pushing through. Levi's thighs, at least, the skin on his upper, inner thighs, had always been sensitive, and Erwin loved taking advantage of that. The fact he was turned on made it far, far worse, and when Mike was fully through his thighs, cock practically pulsing, and hips pressed flush against Levi's sore ass, he let out a soft moan. It wasn't much, but it gave Mike the signal to move. Once he did, it was like there was no stopping him. The man had given off a gentle giant impression, but he was an absolute fucking animal. He pounded the small gap between Levi's thighs like there was no tomorrow, wet dick going in and out, torturing Levi who was moaning and panting like it was actually inside him. Submission tended to do that, amplify his arousal and make him noisy, much louder than usual. When he and Erwin had vanilla sex, he was always quiet and reserved. Being submissive allowed him the ability to let go, and give all his responsibility and embarrassment to Erwin. And now, obviously Mike had earned that too.

"Mike, that's enough. You don't want to come now, do you?" Erwin said, voice suddenly icy and cool in something that had been very, very hot.

Mike made a disgruntled noise, and pulled his dick out of Levi's thighs. He wasn't happy about being ordered about, however, he knew Erwin was right. If he hadn't stopped, he would have come. And as Erwin said, he didn't want to come yet.

Erwin handed him a plain unscented wipe. Mike looked a little confused before Erwin motioned to his cock. He understood, and began wiping up the lube on it. Levi would refuse to have it in his mouth unless it was clean.

Levi was unaware of all this taking place, he just stayed still on his hands and knees. He didn't want to disappoint again, as much as he enjoyed his punishment. He wasn't a sub that purposely got into trouble just for the sake of a good spanking. He was a sub that tried his best to please his Dom, and took his punishments well when he needed them.

"Levi, if you need to stop at any time, just tap three times." Erwin said, voice calm. "This is your reward."

It was now his turn to slick up his cock and as he finished, he gestured to Mike to go round to where Levi was facing.

Mike did so and smiled down at the man on the floor. Levi opened his mouth, knowing obviously that he was going to have to suck Mike off too. It was his reward after all. Mike had no foreskin, however, Levi didn't care. He was happy to just take his cock in his mouth, even though it was actually way too big for him. He knew that Erwin had made Mike clean it, and he trusted that it was safe to put in his mouth. The things he did for Erwin, honestly.

His mouth was wide open, spit dribbling down his chin. Levi was being used and he loved it. This was his purpose now, to be a hole for Mike to fuck. Even when it hit the back of his throat, and he thought he might gag or choke, Levi carried on. He knew he could take it.

A cold and frankly slimy finger found his asshole, and pressed in without warning. He moaned around Mike's cock, pressing back so he could sink low onto that single finger, feel it spreading his tiny hole wider. He was used to being fucked by Erwin, used to having a dirty, come filled, sloppy cunt for an ass. So his entrance opened easily for Erwin, a single finger quickly becoming two, and then three. The prep was just for show, and to tease.

Or so he thought. Erwin's usual three fingers turned into four, his pinky sliding in and out with ease. Levi's moans got louder, vibrating around Mike's cock. He was enjoying himself more because of it, fingers clenched tight in soft black hair.

"Come on, maid... You know you can take this, you know you can, slut." Erwin grunted.

Erwin's thumb pushed its way into Levi's hole, and he fucking stroked at his prostate. Levi would have come, had Erwin not taken his hand out right at that moment.

It pissed him off because he needed it in him. He wanted to come.

Levi was quickly pulled off of Mike's cock by Erwin, mouth hanging wide open. Before he could close his mouth, his ass was slammed straight onto Erwin's incredible dick. It was instant relief, although he didn't come. He just felt full, so full, even though his ass had been stretched wide open. He ground his hips against Erwin's, pressing his still clothed back against Erwin's naked chest. His skirt had been pulled up high to allow easy access, and Erwin kept lifting him up and down on his cock, thrusting into him over and over. He felt like he was in heaven, especially as Mike was taking his shoes off, hands running all over his stocking clad feet, up his calves and to his thighs as he knelt in front of him, while Erwin pounded into him from behind. Levi could barely moan anymore, his voice absolutely raw with how much noise he was making. He'd surely have to come soon, surely he couldn't last so long.

"You love it when I fill you, don't you? You love it when all you can think about is my cock, fucking you like you're my own personal whore." Erwin panted. And Levi did. He enjoyed being left gaping wide open, left with come dripping out of his ass, all because Erwin wanted to do that to him. He trusted him with his life, and he needed to be given purpose by him when he wanted it.

Like now. He was needy for it, his hole sucking Erwin in greedily. But he was happy with that, and he was close, so close when Mike leant forward, sniffing all over his body slowly and sensually, kissing and nipping as his hands roamed free across lacy underwear, up his dress and toyed with his nipples.

"You smell amazing." Mike murmured, kissing Levi's neck as Erwin started to slam him onto his dick faster and faster.

Had Levi been able to process the information about his scent, he wouldn't have believed Mike. He was hot and sweaty, hardly amazing. But he was full of thick cock, spreading him nice and wide like the dirty whore he was. He couldn't pay attention to anything but that.

Within moments, he was coming hard, soiling the front of his lace panties with his release. Erwin was still going, on and on until his ass was oversensitive and it was just this side of painful. Mike was sniffing him still, jacking off as he did so. Both Erwin and Mike came at the same time, Mike all over Levi's thighs, and Erwin inside his almost numb ass.

Erwin lay on his back, pulling Levi off of him as he did so, and holding him close. Mike lay down beside the two, and they hugged for a while. This was, strangely enough, how Levi liked his aftercare to begin. He still felt submissive, but he was slowly coming out of it.

Kissing him gently, Erwin rolled Levi into Mike's broad arms, and he stood up to clean himself up and to run a bath for Levi. The small man was sleepy, so he managed to persuade Erwin to carry him upstairs with just a glance of his tired grey eyes. Mike accompanied them, undoing Levi's dress and taking off his stockings and panties when Erwin sat on the edge of the bath. Once Levi was naked, he was released gently into the water, eyes closed and body floppy like a doll. Erwin sat still, running his fingers back through Levi's hair. Mike stood awkwardly, feeling as though he was taking up a lot of space. In truth, it was hard to just appear in a couple's life, especially for something as emotionally demanding as this, just for one night.

"Would you like me to leave?" he asked, fingers brushing his moustache.

Levi cracked open an eye. "Stay. You need to clean up and get dressed. Then we can have dinner together."

Mike was surprised. It had always been in, use his cock, and then out. No person had ever wanted to have dinner with him, much less two people, even if he did have history with one of them. He nodded. Erwin turned to him and gave him a smile.

"Mike, there's a tub of cream in the bedroom, on the chest of drawers, I think. I like to use it on Levi's ass after I've spanked him. Once he's out of the bath, and in clean clothes, I'm going to need to make dinner, so if you could..."

Mike nodded again. "Sure." he smiled. He could get used to this, being trusted and needed by a large muscular man with a monster cock, and a teeny tiny guy with an ass that looked heavenly.

Definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and shit are appreciated. Not literally shit, you know what I mean.


End file.
